MSN D grayman
by XPlatinumX
Summary: A really funny dialouge based story.


What would happen if everyone gets together in a chat room? This is a scenario that might happen. And it is purely made up in my mind.

* * *

**MSN – D. Gray man**

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Road, Tykki, Jasdero and Debitto have joined the conversation

Allen: Hi there!

Lenalee: Hello Allen.

Kanda: Shut up bean sprout! What are we doing in the same conversation?

Allen: You were the one who joined, so don't ask me.

Road: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allen: Road?!

Road: Of course it is me, or who could it be Allen?

Lavi: By the way, why are we talking to a Noah?

Lenalee: No idea

Allen: Anyway, what is our recent mission about? I was too tired to listen to Komui then.

Lavi: We all noticed you baka.

Kanda: Are you crazy? You want us to reveal mission details in front of a Noah? The mission will be over before it has started.

Allen: ......

Allen: ......

Allen: ......

Lavi: Stop typing dots already!

Tykki: It is getting annoying.

Allen: Why would the mission be over?

Road: What a baka you are! We would come and ruin your mission for sure!

Allen: And how would you do that?

Tykki: By making sure your objective is not reached!

Jasdero: How could you all keep typing?

Debitto: We could hardly type with the sound ringing the whole time.

Lavi: Then turn off the sound

Jasdero: But then...

Debitto: ......

Lenalee: But then what?

Jasdero: We...

Debitto: would...

Jasdero: not...

Debitto: be...

Jasdero: able...

Lavi: Could you please write stuff in a full sentence? It would be way faster

Debitto: to...

Jasdero: play...

Lavi: Hey, are you ignoring me?

Debitto: our...

Jasdero: computer...

Lenalee: This is getting boring

Debitto: games.

Allen: YES! A FULL STOP! THEY HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THEIR SENTENCE! I feel like frying their brain cells.

Jasdero: Too bad you cannot do that over the computer. Beeh!

Lenalee: What is that supposed to mean?

Tykki: Stop messing around already.

Allen: Does anyone notice that Kanda has been really quiet?

Lavi: Ya

Lenalee: Except when he scolded you, Allen

Road: Why does that concern me?

Tykki: Better off if he's died on his computer chair from a sudden heart attack. Lesser exorcists to take care of.

Jasdero: Exactly!

Debitto: Uh-huh

Kanda: I am not dead yet and am very alive right now. I'm going to cut you if you repeat that again!

Tykki: Not a problem for me.

Jasdero: Better off if he's died on his computer chair from a sudden heart attack.

Debitto: See? Repeated! But we are still alive and kicking! Bleeh!

Kanda: You are all just a bunch of annoying fools. Argh!

Kanda has left the conversation

Lavi: O.O

Allen: What's wrong with Kanda?

Lenalee: Who knows? Maybe it is just the way he is.

Allen: O I C

Miranda has just joined the conversation

Miranda: Hi everybody in the conversation.

Lenalee: Hi

Allen: Hi

Lavi: Hi

Lenalee: Why isn't my emoticon working?

Allen: Donno.

Miranda has left the conversation

Lavi: Huh?

Miranda has just joined the conversation

Allen: HUH????

Miranda: Sorry, I closed the window by mistake.

Tykki: Boring.

Tykki has left the conversation

Road: Aww, that is too bad. Why has he left?

Jasdero: Got to redo make-up.

Jasdero has left the conversation

Road: It is like you have all teamed up against Debitto and me.

Debitto: No fair.

XPlatinumX has just joined the conversation

Allen: Who's that?

Lenalee: Don't know

Road: Some mysterious person

Lavi: Don't know

Debitto: Don't care

Jasdero has just joined the conversation

Jasdero: Don't bother

Krory has just joined the conversation

Krory: I don't know too

XPlatinumX: I'm the creator of this MSN thing! How dare you all say you don't know me! I'm going to kick you out of this conversation and talk to some other anime characters! Maybe Soul Eater, Blood+, Zero No Tsukaima...

Allen: I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

Lavi: How did you type so many words so quickly?

Allen: I copied, then pasted.

XPlatinumX: No sincerity at all. Still going to kick you out.

Allen: Please! No!

Lenalee: Just don't kick him out this one time, please? Just for me?

XPlatinumX: Ah, Lenalee.

XPlatinumX: Have I ever told you how much I hated you Miss Loved-by-everyone-in-the-world-except-for-me-and-some-others?

Lenalee: What the! You are so mean!

XPlatinumX: Yay! I am mean!

Lavi: How could you be so bad to Lenalee?

Allen: I'm going to beat you up for that!

Krory: I'm going to suck your blood dry!

Miranda: I'm going to...do...something to you....

XPlatinumX: See? Everyone loves her.

Road: Excluding me.

Debitto: And me.

Jasdero: And me.

XPlatinumX: Yay! My good friends!

Allen: I get it now...

Lavi: She's an akuma!

Lenalee: She's a Noah!

Krory: She's an enemy!

Miranda: She's a...something...

Road: She's like us!

Jasdero: She's got special abilities like us!

Debitto: She's also with the millennium earl!

XPlatinumX: Okay, so I'm an akuma, Noah, enemy, something, like Road, have special abilities and with the millennium earl. Now that's nonsensical.

XPlatinumX: Cos' I'm a normal human sitting in front of a laptop somewhere in the world. Oh, my special ability is...Yoom Tah!

Allen: Ouch!

Lenalee: Oww!

Lavi: That hurt!

Road: Why attack me?

Jasdero: She has some special ability for sure!

Debitto: Ya. Oww...

Krory: My head is spinning

Miranda: I fell off my seat. What happened?

XPlatinumX: HAHA! LOL! My special ability is teleporting and whacking people on their head with a book! Yoom Tah!

Allen: ................

Lavi: .................

Lenalee: ................

Krory: ..............

Jasdero: ...............

Debitto: ............

Road: ..............

Miranda: Where did you pick that phrase and your special ability from?

XPlatinumX: Phrase – DS game, Special ability – Teleporting=not telling you, Whacking people with a book=Soul Eaters.

XPlatinumX: Talking about Soul Eaters, I'm going to talk to them now. See ya, won't wanna be ya!

XPlatinumX has left the conversation

Allen: Crazy person gone?

Allen: Ouch! How come she still can whack me?

Lavi: Crazy person gone.

Lavi: Ouch!

Lenalee: Are you all right Allen-kun?

Allen: Yes Lenalee. How about you?

Lenalee: It still hurts a little, but otherwise it is alright.

Allen: I'll go over and check on you.

Lenalee: I'm in my room.

Lavi: Oooooh! What will he do to her?

Lenalee: Dirty minded

Krory: Immature

Miranda: Dirty thinking

Road: LOL! Exactly! Will he, you know...

Jasdero: Make-up smudged again. I'll just quit.

Jasdero left the conversation

Debitto: Mine is smudged too. Leaving. BB

Debitto left the conversation

Road: Hey, I'm all alone, no fair. Goodbye darling Allen.

Lenalee: Get your hands off him!

Road has left the conversation

Allen: Oh wow. I didn't know you could be so aggressive Lenalee.

Lenalee: Have I ever told you how much I like you Allen?

Allen: Have I ever told you how much I like you too Lenalee?

Lavi: Oooooh!

Miranda: Oh, their feelings about each other.

Krory: They are going to confess!

XPlatinumX has just joined the conversation

Allen: What! Crazy person is back!

Allen: Ouch...

XPlatinumX: Sorry for disrupting your little moment. For the others out there, Lenalee and Allen kissed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavi: What the!

Miranda: I cannot believe it

Krory: Neither can I.

XPlatinumX: They were kissing when I entered to whack Allen. I was like, OH MY GOSH! Hey, hey, hey! They kissed!

Lavi: Are they going to date?

XPlatinumX: Yup, yup!

Komui has just joined the conversation

Komui: What is this I read about Allen and Lenalee kissing?

Allen: I never kissed her!

Lenalee: XPlatinumX is lying don't believe her!

Komui: That is hard to say...she is the creator of this MSN thing.

Allen: Could you just trust me, Allen, the one who restored the ark.

Komui: For all I know, you might have kissed my dear Lenalee, so no! That is unforgivable!

Lenalee: Then could you trust me, Lenalee, you dear sister?

Komui: Hmm...Okay

XPlatinumX: Don't worry. I'll help you hold a grand wedding

Lavi: I'll take care of decorations

Krory: I'll invite people

Miranda: I'll order the food

XPlatinumX: Alright it is all set! Allen, you just have to buy the ring and propose. Wait, I'll give you the ring.

Komui: Don't tell me it is true!

XPlatinumX: No need to fear, Lenalee and Allen are true to each other. Allen is a responsible person too.

Komui: Then I'll prepare Lenalee's dowry.

Allen: Stop teasing me already! I can't stand it! I've decided to quit!

XPlatinumX: To spend more time with Lenalee?

Allen: No!

XPlatinumX: Anyway, let's all go about preparing the wedding.

Lavi: Alright.

Everyone has left the conversation

* * *

I know it may be a little corny, but that's that. Sorry to all Lenalee fans out there, but I really hate the fact that everyone likes Lenalee. I only like the storyline, not the characters of D. Grayman. Except for Kanda's sword, Mugen, maybe. Maybe next time I'll write about Lenalee and Allen's wedding. Ha-ha! I added a little about Soul Eater, Blood+ and Zero no Tsukaima. Sorry! Not entirely D. grayman.


End file.
